


Fading Away

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Dates, Eric deserves happiness, First Kiss, Helpful Eric and Tomboy, M/M, Nervousness, Overprotective Family, Unhelpful Bim and Felicia, cuuute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Nic and Eric have been dancing around the fact that they both like each other and refusing to admit it. Certain people decide to finally change that.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> This amazing (soon to be) story is for Doctor_Discord, who has inspired me and helped me with my writing so much!! A great writer herself, I hope you guys give her lots of support and love!! Thank you, and enjoy the story!

"Thanks for coming over. I didn't know you knew so much about this kind of work." Nic smiled with a hint of a blush as he brushed some of his hair back behind his ear. Eric rubbed his neck while still reading the book in front of him. Nic was studying to be a psychologist, and surprisingly, Eric knew quite a bit about it. They were now in Nic' bedroom of his studio apartment, reading over some books about the many different mental disorders, which seemed to be Nic's main goal of working on. They had always fascinated him, and it was what kind of inspired him to train for this type of work.

After a few minutes of silence, Nic suddenly stood up. "W-Wait right here! I'll bring us something to eat." Eric just hummed his agreement, then continued to read, so the time would pass faster.

Unfortunately, after ten minutes of reading about the symptoms of Schizophrenia, Eric grew bored, especially since Nic hadn't come back yet. Closing the book, Eric slid off Nic's bed and walked across the dark hardwood floor to pick a new book from a wall that his friend had renovated and turned into an entire bookshelf. He grabbed a book about oceanology, but knocked down a brown leather book with a red dragon symbol on it. Eric hurriedly picked it up, then noticed something. He had picked it up by the back cover, and the book was open on the last page that had been written. His name was in one of the sentences.

He looked over his shoulder to see if Nic was coming back, then turned back to the book. However, fate was not on his side.

Nic came back in with a plate of cookies, which he set down on the bed. "Sorry for taking so long, Eric. I forgot about some laundry I had started in the washer, and then I got distracted with the dishes, and-"

Nic suddenly stopped short when he realized what book was in Eric's hands. He quickly snatched it away. "D-Did you read it?!" His voice was usually pitched as he blushed furiously. Eric shook his head.

"No, I didn't read it. Yet. I just opened it at the moment."

"You...sure?"

Eric nodded his head again, then mumbled an apology.

Nic put the book back and gave Eric a side hug. "It's okay. Really. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry."

Eric just smiled, then looked towards the door. "Hey, is it okay if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Down the hall, on the right. Can't miss it."

Eric left Nic's room and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He...felt really bad about what he had told Nic.

Because......he did read what Nic had wrote in the book. Now, he understood.........that Nic's feelings......were just like his.


	2. This'll Be Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim, King, and Eric talk things out.
> 
> Reynolds and Nic do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bim and Reynolds are unhelpful little shits.

"So you like him, huh?"

Eric whirled to gape at Bim, who was sitting next to him with a smug grin. After that whole debacle with Nic's book had happened, Eric decided to hang out with Bim and King, who were out in the forest, playing with some of King's squirrels. Most of them were curious of Eric and his hair, for some weird reason.

"Wha-I don't...Huh!? I-...!" Eric just couldn't seem to get the words out. Bim giggled at the boy's behavior while King just rolled his eyes.

"I understand how you feel, Eric. For the longest time, I was afraid I would never get to tell Bim my feelings about him. You don't need to be shy or anything. Just be honest with your emotions. Stop and ask yourself......"Do I like him?"" King explained as he tried to calm Eric down. Eric looked surprised for a moment, then looked down with a light pink blush on his face.

"Guess you know the answer already, huh?" Bim smiled as he straightened his glasses. While King tried to give Eric some more helpful advice, Bim began to think.

_Does Eric really like this kid? I mean, I'm _super_ happy Eric found someone he loves, but...We hardly know anything about him, yet Eric and Reynolds really seem to trust him. Moreover, the Nic like him? Should I suggest him not to get too close or-_

Suddenly, Bim was pulled out of his thoughts by Eric lightly pulling on his sleeve. "Oh, what is it, Eric?"

"Bim, everything's going to be alright. I know what you think about Nic, and I know that you dislike knowing so little about him, but that's just how he is. He doesn't enjoy letting a lot of people know about his life. I know him very well. So...please, don't worry about me." Eric straightened as he spoke with a serious yet caring look. Bim thought about what his adoptive son had said, then sighed and nodded. "If you say so, kid."

Eric beamed, pleased that he was able to talk some sense into Bim. However, the game show host had plans forming in his head.

"Hey, Eric? Do you have your phone?"

* * *

Over at Nic's apartment, Reynolds and Nic were just sitting around, watching a random TV show about mysteries. Reynolds stopped watching after it got a little gory and scrolled through some stuff on his phone. Nic was looking at the TV, but his mind was somewhere else.

Then Reynolds came across something on his phone. "Hey! Marvin and Jackie went on a date. Jackie took Marvin on a tour around the city. Hahaha!! His hair is so windblown in this picture. Jeez, those two are so...sooo......cheesy sometimes. Don't you think, Ni-" Reynolds stopped talking when Nic suddenly stood up with a determined expression. "Uh...Nic?"

"I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to tell him!"

"Nic, are you okay-"

"If I don't tell him, then everything will stay this way and nothing will change!"

"NIC ARE YOU REALLY OKAY?!"

Nic flinched when he heard Reynolds ask, "Are you talking about Eric? If you're going to tell him, how are you going to do it?"

Nic whirled on Reynolds and opened his mouth to answer, but he faltered, thought about it, then answered, "That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! Seriously, it was cute in the beginning, but now it's just pure annoying how you two avoid eye contact, based on just how obvious it is that you like each other. Just do something about it already."

Before Nic could do anything, though, Reynolds grabbed Nic's phone.

"Hey, what are you-?" Nic shut up. His eyes bulged out of his head. Reynolds had typed a message for Eric.

*_Hey, Eric. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new amusement park with me this weekend? Wink_*

Nic gasped, then vaulted over to the couch to tackle Reynolds, who was laughing his ass off. "**REYNOLDS GIVE THAT PHONE OH MY FRICKING WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!**"

Reynolds held the phone out of Nic's reach and took a few deep breaths to calm his laughing. "Chill out, bro. I'm just trying to help you out.

* * *

Eric handed his phone over to Bim, who snatched it greedily and began typing something. Growing suspicious, Eric moved some squirrels out of the way, then stood over the host to see what he was doing. King face palmed when he read what his boyfriend had texted. Eric felt his stomach flip somersaults. Bim had typed a message to Nic.

*_Hiiiii, it's me, Errriiic. Wanna go to the amusement park this weekend? ;)_*

Eric's face erupted in a splash of red as he tried to get the phone away from his father figure. "B-Bim!!!! Why di-did you do tha-that?!"

"Don't worry, Eric."

* * *

Reynolds pressed send.

Bim pressed send.

"This'll be good for you."

* * *

Both phones chimed at the alert of getting a text. Nic shoved Reynolds out of the way to read it, then groaned when Reynolds hit him over the back of the head. They read the text Bim had sent, thinking it was Eric's response. Reynolds raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's...convenient. Really convenient."

All Nic said was, "What's with that 'hiiii'?"

Bim and King read the text while Eric was curled up into a ball on the forest floor, squealing like crazy and blushing an impossible shade of red. "Welp, guess that settles that." Bim set the phone down on the grass next to Eric, who was still incredibly embarrassed. He looked up and glared at Bim, who was just smiling with a shit eating grin. "Good luck on your date, buddy."

He walked back to the manor with King, hand in hand. Some squirrels followed them while others curled up beside Eric and chattered at him. A few baby squirrels patted his face with their tiny little paws as comfort. With an exaggerated and loud groan, Eric sat up and leaned against the trunk of a tree. "I gotta get some new clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Nic are too CUTE

**Author's Note:**

> Also, go check out Doctor_Discord's stories on her profile. They are AWESOME


End file.
